Shinigami's Champion
by Dark Dragon of Chaos and Death
Summary: Hey, it's DDCD here with a new idea I had. I'm new to the actual writing part of the site so bare with me. After a near death experience the Shinigami decides to make Naruto it's champion. Watch as the story unfolds and Naruto reaches for greatness! NarutoXHarem Strong,Smart,GreyNaruto FemKyuubi FemShinigami UZUMAKICEST
1. Shinigami's Champion

**Hey DarkDragonOfChaosAndDeath here with a new idea, so if you decided to give it a try you're in for a ride**

chapter 1

 _'Why now? Why won't these villagers just leave me alone?'_ A small child could be seen being pursued by a mob of nearly 100 villagers. All of which holding pitchforks, knives, and other makeshift weapons.

The child looked to be about five years old with sun-kissed skin, deep ocean blue eyes, rugged blonde hair, and three whisker marks on his cheeks. The child was obviously malnourished, as his ribs could be seen through his skin.

This child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the nine-tailed demon fox. The reason for the boy running from the villagers is because it was the day of the annual 'fox-hunt' as the villagers called it.

However, this day was, in fact, Naruto's birthday and the same day the demon fox attacked and destroyed most of Konoha. " Stop running you demon! It's time we finished what the fourth started!" a random villager shouted angrily.

The shout was followed by cheers of agreement from the rest of the Naruto turned a corner hoping to escape the crazed villagers and seek sanctuary behind a dumpster, but he was quickly surrounded by the overwhelming numbers.

Seeing that the boy was backed into a corner the bloodthirsty villagers pounced on the small child. The child's screams of pain and terror flowed into the night. As the beating slowly stopped a man stepped to the front of the group brandishing a sword, which he used to pierce Naruto's chest screaming into the young boy's face, "This is for killing our families and taking our Hokage away from us!"

Unknown to the large group of angry of villagers a ghostly figure watched the whole ordeal in disgust.

* * *

-Inside Naruto's stomach-

"First they beat and burn me, but did they really have to throw me in a sewer?", Naruto asked himself before standing and looking at his new surroundings. From where the boy stood he could see two distinctly different pipe systems.

One system carried a blue liquid while the other carried a red liquid. Deciding that he spent enough time in this sewer Naruto started walking following the pipes until he heard what sounded like crying. _'No way... there can't be someone else down here can it?'_

Running as fast as his legs could carry him Naruto followed the sound through the twists and turns of the sewer. Finally arriving at the source of the crying Naruto found himself in front of a gate that seemed to extend into the sky for an eternity.

Behind the gate was a woman that had deep crimson hair, pale skin, blood red slitted eyes, nine soft red fox tails, and an hourglass figure. As fate would have it the most notable thing about this woman beside the nine tails was that she was completely naked. A fact that made Naruto blush deeply, ' _B-beautiful, but what is she doing here?'_

Feeling he should try to comfort the mysterious woman Naruto slipped through the bars of the gate. Walking over to the kneeling woman he places a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, why are you crying? What are you doing in this sewer?" Upon hearing Naruto's voice the woman turned to him and wrapped the now thoroughly embarrassed boy in her arms.

" **I-I'm so Sorry... it's my fault the villagers treat you like this!** ", the woman cried into Naruto's chest. Instead of talking Naruto simply embraced the strange woman. "What do you mean you're the cause of my treatment," the boy asked tilting his head in confusion.

" **I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko, but my real name is Kyu. The villagers hate you because I'm sealed inside you, right now we're inside the side and you're slowly dying... its all my fault. Please forgive m-me Naruto**." To say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement, here he was holding the cause of his torment at the hands of the same villages he wanted to gain the respect of.

"It's ok Kyu-chan. I'm sure you didn't mean to attack the village, so I forgive you dattebayo!"As this was happening neither noticed a shallow mist seeping into the cage." **I must say I never imagined I'd see the great Kyuubi begging for forgiveness,** " a deep, chilling voice was heard throughout his head Naruto nearly jumped in fright at the sight before him.

* * *

Standing not 10 feet away was the shinigami. "Ahhh scary ghost-thing!", Naruto yelled backing away from the shinigami's towering figure. " **Oh will you calm down, and I'm not a ghost I'm THE shinigami I demand respect!** ", the imposing ghostly pale spirit yelled at the panicking boy.

"If you're here that means you're going to take my soul," Naruto shouted back at the god of death momentarily standing still. " **Normally that would be the case, but what those damned villagers did to you makes me sick to my stomach**. **Instead, I came to keep you from dying, and to propose an offer to you**."

This caught both Naruto and Kyuubi by surprise. "What type of offer," the now curious Naruto asked, "Also how are you going to keep me from dying?" Light flooded the cage making the boy shield his eyes to protect his vision.

" **I will make you my champion Naruto**. **You will be trained by me and the spirits of the best warriors the world has ever seen** ," the now soft and melodic voice came from a woman who stood where the large spirit stood before.

Naruto looked in awe at the goddess before looked to be in her late teens with pale skin that seemed to glow the dim light, long dark hair, piercing grey eyes, and a body women would kill to have. " **I will also grant you one wish if you accept, and it can be whatever you desire as long as it is within my power**."

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought of this seemingly perfect proposition. "If you would let me Shinigami-chan I'd be more than happy to become your champion. As for my wish can I get back to you on that?" Naruto was clearly mulling over all the possibilities of what he could wish for.

* * *

Naruto had accepted the shinigami's terms, and learned that her name was actually Shinako. He sat in the murky water pondering to himself what he should wish for, "A super cool justu? No, the respect of all the villagers. Actually, I want to earn that myself." Naruto continued to mull over the possibilities.

Kyu slowly walked over to the small boy before embracing him from behind, " **You should bring your mother here. She was the only human I've ever respected, and I'm sure that she would be very upset with your treatment at the hands of the villagers,** " Kyu said while stroking Naruto's golden locks.

Naruto thought about the idea before nodding his head in agreement. Turning towards where Shinako was standing, Naruto stood with a determined expression on his face. "Shinako-chan I wish to bring my mother back to life," Naruto said with excitement shining in his eyes.

" **Are you sure this is what you desire? I will not allow any retries with this,** " Shinako asked peering into Naruto's confident cerulean eyes. "Of course this is what I want Dattebayo," Naruto declared before taking on a crestfallen tone. "I've been alone for my whole life. I want someone that will love me, and not just say it so they can hurt me like the villagers do." Naruto's hair covered his eyes as he stared at the ground before looking up, and meeting Shinako's gaze with fire in his eyes.

 **"Very well, your mother shall be revived after you sign this contract. Then your training shall begin, and ask your Hokage about getting into the ninja academy."** Shinako produces a large scroll with space for Naruto to sign his name, which he does before the light starts to engulf the cage the three beings were standing in. **"It seems that is time for you to wake up young Naruto. I'll be seeing you soon."**

* * *

-Outside the seal/ Konoha General Hospital-

Naruto could hear voices around him, although one stood out to him. It was the voice of his surrogate grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage of Konoha. "How did this happen? The boy was supposed to be under constant watch, especially near the time of his birthday," Hiruzen roared at the ANBU in front of him who was trembling slightly.

"Jiji?" Naruto's tiny voice alerted the two that were in the room that he was awake. "Naruto-Kun I'm sorry this has gotten this far. Please forgive this foolish old man," Hiruzen bowed his head in shame. "It's ok Hokage-Jiji, but I have a request," Naruto steeled his gaze before continuing.

"I want to get into the Academy, is that possible Hokage-Jiji?" Upon hearing his The elder looked up at Naruto and seeing his resolve nodded before saying, "Yes you can Naruto my boy. However, you won't be able to get into the academy until you turn six next year. Are you willing to wait for it?"

Naruto flashed a fox-like grin before nodding his head. "Of course Hokage-Jiji. Just you wait I'll be a strong shinobi and take your hat in no time, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered all the while pumping his fist in the air. Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the child's antics before turning to the ANBU in the room.

"Summon Hebi and Inu immediately," the fire shadow said before the masked shinobi disappeared from view in a swirl of leaves and wind. Naruto's eyes gleamed at the prospect of becoming a shinobi for his village. ' _Soon the villagers will have no choice but to respect me, dattebayo!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

A short while later two masked shinobi appeared kneeling before the Hokage "Reporting for duty Hokage-same," was heard ringing through the room. 'Hebi' was wearing an ivory mask with what looked to be snake-like markings on the front of it. The figure was that of a womanly build, with her purple hair pulled into a pineapple ponytail.

'Inu' who was slightly taller than his female counterpart, had a mask that was obviously styled to look like a wolf's head. The man had a lean build with silver gravity-defying hair. "Inu and Hebi, you are to apprehend and bring the ones responsible for attacking Naruto-Kun to the T&I department immediately," Hiruzen ordered the ANBU before dismissing them.

* * *

"Hokage- Jiji c-can you take me shopping when I'm released?" an embarrassed Naruto asked. "of course we can, but why would you like me to come along? You should know that as the Hokage I'm a busy man." Hiruzen voiced his confusion while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see, the villagers charge be unfair prices for the most basic things. If you were there I think it'd go a lot smoother." Naruto said with a nervous laugh. Hiruzen sighed at the statement grimly thinking, _'Those villagers can't see the difference between the kunai and the scroll.'_

The older man nodded to Naruto's request making the boy jump yelling gleefully, "Yes, I'm gonna be the strongest shinobi the village has ever seen!"

-one week later/ Konoha shopping district-

Naruto could be seen walking by Hiruzen's side dressed in a simple black shirt with a red swirl design on the back and brown shorts. "Jiji can we get me some new clothes first," Naruto asked excitedly before the fire shadow followed him into a clothing store.

"You damn demon I told you..." the shopkeeper trailed off when he realized the Hokage was accompanying the adolescent boy. "You told him what," the powerful elder asked dangerously as if daring the man to say the wrong answer.

"I-I told him that he's always welcome h-here Hokage-same," the shopkeeper stuttered out. Hiruzen nodded before speaking, "Good, then you'll have no problem helping the boy find what he's looking for."

The way that the village leader spoke left no room for argument, and so the shopkeeper reluctantly helped Naruto pick out his new clothes. By the time Naruto had picked out five pairs of two styles.

The first being a black long-sleeve shirt with a white swirl design on the left shoulder, jet black ANBU pants, and navy blue shinobi sandals. The second style consisted of a forest green tee-shirt covered by a black vest, navy blue ANBU pants, and black shinobi sandals.

At the register, the clerk totaled the cost for all the clothes without adding extra fees because of the watchful eyes of the third Hokage. "That will be 6,000 Ryo," (A/N: I'm going with 1 USD=10 Ryo) The Hokage paid for the clothes, and the two walked to a nearby shinobi store where the elder of the village once again threatened the clerk to be fair with Naruto.

When all was said and done Naruto happily carried his new clothes and had a small tanto that seemed to have called out to him while inside the weapons shop strapped to his back.

* * *

Shortly after escorting Naruto back to his small apartment the Hokage took his leave to return to his duties in the Hokage tower. When Naruto walked into the dark dilapidated apartment looking around the small space with a sad expression.

'I'll have to find some way to fix this place up soon.' Naruto thought to himself not noticing the glowing light coming from the bedroom down the hall. Having done enough moping about the state of his apartment Naruto quickly got into the shower before heading to his bedroom.

When Naruto opened the door he was confused to see a woman lightly snoring in his bed. The woman had long, following crimson hair, creamy skin, and of course like a lot of strange women Naruto had been meeting lately, she was completely nude.

 _"Why do I keep finding random naked ladies? Actually better question. Why is she in my bed naked!?"_ Naruto screamed to himself in his head. While Naruto was panicking of what to do about the naked lady in his bed the object of his panic started to open her eyes.

Seeing the woman sit up Naruto blushed with only one word coming to mind ' _B-Beautiful_.' The woman's deep sapphire eyes gazed into Naruto's cerulean orbs before brightening in recognition. "Naru-chan," was all the woman said before she tackled the boy whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Who are you lady? Put some clothes on please! Naruto shouted as a tick mark formed on the woman's head. "Is that any way to talk to your mother you brat!?" the woman now identified as Naruto's mother bellowed after hitting him over the head. rubbing the bump that formed on the top of his head Naruto started in awe at the woman.

"S-So you're my K-Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked stumbling over his words because his mother was still naked in front of him. "That's right my little Naru-chan. I'm Kushina Uzumaki, your Kaa-chan." the woman said lovingly while gently embracing Naruto's trembling form.

 **DDCD: Well I'll stop here for now. Please review and let me know what you think. DDCD out *does two-finger salute before teleporting away***


	2. Graduation Exams

**Hey** **, guys DDCD here with another chapter for Shinigami's Champion. Hope you all are enjoying the holidays.** **Well** **, let's get right into it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any elements of Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden

 **"Kyuubi/Shinigami talking"**

 **Jutsu and techniques**

 _'thinking'  
_

"Normal talking"

* * *

Naruto sat stunned in his mother's embrace, his wish had actually come true. A bright light filled the room momentarily blinding both of the inhabitants. Shinako appeared as the light faded into nothingness looking at the mother and son.

" **Did you really think so lowly of me to assume I wouldn't hold up to my end of the bargain Naruto?"** Shinako asked as the boy removed himself from Kushina's arms. Naruto bowed deeply in front of Shinako with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Thank you so much S-Shinako-chan for doing this. I-I promise to be the best champion I can be to honor your name, it's the promise of a lifetime dattebayo!" Naruto said his voice dripping with conviction.

" **I would only expect nothing less Naruto, but onto more pressing matters. Kushina for the last five years everyone has believed you to be dead I suggest you come up with a way to hide the truth. Unless you'd prefer the best scientists this village has to offer to try to poke and probe you for secrets** ," Shinako stated grimly looking to the other female in the room.

Before Kushina could open her mouth to speak Naruto started leaking a subtle amount of killer intent. "I'd like to them even try to touch my Kaa-chan. I'll make what the villagers did to me look like a child's sweetest dreams," Naruto growled out making Kushina lightly blush from the protective nature of her son.

"Sochi you needn't worry about me. After all, I was the strongest kunoichi the village has ever produced, second only to Tsunade Senju. They'll never get the chance dattebane!" Kushina declared unable to stop herself from using her verbal tic.

A look of realization crossed over Kushina's features before she leaked a large amount of ki, and a dark aura surrounded her causing her hair to stand up, waving around in the shape of nine tails. "However, what did you say about what the villagers have done to you Naru-chan?" Kushina questioned in a sickly-sweet tone making Naruto shiver slightly.

Naruto bashfully rubbed the back his head before responding, "Well, ever since I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was three I've been hunted down and attacked by villagers on my birthday. It's ok now since I'm going to become a super strong shinobi and champion for Shinako-chan before I become Hokage. Then the villagers will have to respect me dattebayo."

Kushina could only hug her son sadly after hearing how Naruto was treated by the villagers. "I have faith you surpass all the past Hokages Sochi." Kushina cooed softly while stroking Naruto's golden tresses. "Kushina, since Naruto wish to have you revived I have a request for you," Shinako started causing Kushina to quirk an eyebrow before nodding for Shinako to continue.

"I want you to train Naruto. As he is right now there is no way he'd be able to survive the training I'd provide to make him into a proper champion for me." Shinako announced while staring at Naruto's frail body structure.

"Of course Shinako-Dono. After all, I can't let my Sochi go into this profession unprepared." the red-head stated with a nod. While the two women conversed Naruto fell asleep in his mother's arms, prompting the god of death to take her leave.

Carrying her son to his small bed, and wrapping her body around the small child Kushina thought to herself ' _Just you wait Sochi, I'll make you the strongest you can be and no one will stand in the way of you achieving your dreams. Minato must be turning in his grave since these imbeciles have forgotten his last wish.'_ With that thought, Kushina kissed the top of Naruto's head before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Time-skip/5 years later/Graduation Day

-Naruto & Kushina's Apartment-

Naruto awoke with a start. Today was his last day at the shinobi academy. He still remembered that fateful night his life was changed forever. The night of his fifth birthday, the day he almost passed away, the day the shinigami claimed Naruto as her champion, and the day his mother Kushina was brought back to life.

Naruto's rapid movement on the bed woke his mother who was lightly snoring next to him. "Naru-kun are you ready for your big day?" Kushina asked groggily while wiping the sleep from her eyes. "You bet I am Kaa-chan. I'll show everyone the real me today," Naruto stated before walking into the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

For the last five years, Naruto was trained by his mother and Kyu in various shinobi arts. His favorite being tied between kenjutsu and fuinjutsu. Since Naruto started going to the academy he had been holding himself back keeping his scores and grades right above the bottom of his class, for this was an effort to get his teachers and classmates to underestimate him.

This plan has worked perfectly aided by Naruto's teachers trying to sabotage his learning. Naruto soon emerges from the bathroom in a black vest, forest green tee-shirt, black ANBU pants, and navy blue shinobi sandals.

"Alright Kaa-chan I have to get going now, or else I'm gonna be late. See ya when I get back." Naruto said while grabbing his tanto deciding to take it with him to the academy and heading to the closest window.

"Show them what you're made of Sochi, and don't forget to invite Ino and Hinata over for dinner tonight," Kushina shouted at Naruto's retreating form. Naruto ran across the rooftops towards the shinobi academy while having a conversation in his head.

' _Today's the day Kyu-chan. We finally get to put all the training from the last five years to the test._ ' Naruto thought before the nine-tailed demon fox inside him responded. ' **Yes, Naruto-** kun **we'll show everyone what happens when they underestimate us.'** Kyu responded with a chuckle.

Naruto could almost feel the smirk on Kyu's face causing him to chuckle to himself. Shortly after departing from his home Naruto was joined by two other people jumping across the village. The two new arrivals were Naruto's best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata women were the heiress to their respective clans.

Ino was clad in a purple crop-top which exposed her midriff, her skirt was also purple along with the detached sleeves on her pale arms. The girl had bandages around her stomach and right thigh which held her kunai holster. Ino's long, platinum blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight along with her electric blue eyes that were full of mischief.

Hinata wore a closed tan coat over her black undershirt, black shinobi pants, and blue shinobi sandals. Hinata's midnight blue hair was cut short just barely passing her ears waved in the gentle breeze. Her pale lavender colored eyes looked hopeful for the day.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata and Ino said in unison beaming at Naruto. "Good morning Hinata-hime, Ino-hime. Are you both ready for today?", our blonde hero asked his two companions.

"Y-Yes I am N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered blushing slightly while staring at Naruto. "As ready as I'll ever be. It's time to show them what we got!" Ino stated excitedly.

* * *

The trio soon arrived at the academy and walked to their classroom. Walking through the door Naruto placed around the room were his class had been held for the past year. Sitting in the back lefthand corner of the room was Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi.

In the row ahead of the was Kiba Inuzuka, his canine companion Akamaru, and Shino Aburame. Naruto walked to his normal seat in the corner opposite of Shikamaru and Choji. Ino and Hinata sat on either side of Naruto waiting for class to begin.

The classroom was relatively quiet, but this sense of tranquility was soon ruined as everyone in the class heard a loud voice outside the door. The door slid open to reveal one of the last members of the Uchiha clan. The entire class was on edge as Naruto stared at the dark-haired boy while he returned the favor.

"Dobe/Teme," both of the boys called to each other, eyes locked in a glaring contest. "Naruto-baka! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun he doesn't have time to deal with your stupidity today!" a loud voice that sounded like a cat shrieking called out from Sasuke's side. Neither Naruto or Sasuke paid any attention to the voice that belonged to Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before moving to his seat next to the window to brood with Sakura hot on his heels asking the last Uchiha for a date. The class settled down aside from the consent screeching sound coming from Sakura while she asked Sasuke to go out with her. The door once again to reveal two men wearing the standard chunin uniform.

One of the men had a large scar running across the bridge of his nose, his brown hair in a high ponytail that looked like the top of a pineapple, and his hitai-ate tied around his forehead. The other chunin had pale sky blue hair and his hitai-ate tied tightly onto his head.

"Good morning class," the scarred chunin said to the group of kids while smiling broadly. The blue haired shinobi chuckled before talking, "I don't think they're paying attention Iruka." Seeing that no one was paying attention the chunin's smile quickly faded, "I still know how to get their attention Mizuki. PAY ATTENTION YOU BRATS!" Iruka yelled using his signature **BIG-HEAD NO JUTSU**.

The class quickly quieted down as Iruka continued. "Now that I have your attention we'll start the exam to see who all will become genin for our wonderful village," Iruka stated with a smile not noticing Mizuki's sour expression.

"First the written exam," Iruka started prompting Mizuki to hand everyone a paper test. "After this exam, we'll move on to the combat portion, and it will be followed by the three necessary jutsu to pass." Iruka finished his monologue before starting a timer for one hour.

An hour later the timer rang signaling the end of the first part of the graduation exam. "Everyone out to the sparring grounds. You will be having five-minute spars with a classmate. Mizuki will be in charge of this section while I grade your tests." Iruka said while collecting the tests as the genin-hopefuls filed out the door.

* * *

Once at the sparing grounds the students stood near a large circle marking the borders of the combat area. "Alright first up is Choji versus Shino. Begin whenever you're both ready." Mizuki said as the two boys stepped into the circle.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata ignored all the fights only paying attention when one of the three were called until the last bout. "Last of all Sasuke versus Naruto. begin when ready." Mizuki said as he hid his smirk because he purposely pitted the two against each other in hope that Sasuke would injure Naruto.

"You might as well give up now dobe after all, you couldn't possibly measure up to an elite member of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke arrogantly stated. "Whatever helps you sleep at night teme. Now shut up and fight." Naruto said while slipping into his signature taijutsu stance **Todo Kitsune**.

Sasuke frowned before rushing towards Naruto intent on trying to end the fight with a single punch. Everyone except Ino and Hinata looked on in shock as Naruto dodged Sasuke's fist before grabbing his extended arm and using the momentum to toss Sasuke to the other side of the arena.

"You've got to try harder than that teme." Naruto taunted the dark-haired boy. The Uchiha tried to rush Naruto again with a left hook feinting into a low kick to try and knock Naruto off his feet. Naruto backflipped over the kick into the air letting his heel connect with Sasuke's chin.

The Uchiha growled spitting out the blood in his mouth as the two combatants circled each other. While Naruto had his attention on Sasuke, Sakura stepped into the arena behind Naruto with a fist raised to strike. "How dare you hit Sasuke-kun, you idiot!" Sakura shouted bringing her fist down towards Naruto's head.

The blond turned and caught the punch giving Sasuke an opening to try and attack while Naruto was distracted. Running towards Naruto before leaping into the air, the raven-haired Uchiha lashed out with a vicious roundhouse kick aimed to take off Naruto's head.

Warning alarms went off in Naruto's head as he pushed Sakura away from himself while ducking low to avoid the kick. "What the hell teme. At least fight with some honor, or is the 'great Uchiha clan' above that?" Naruto shouted before the timer rang marking the end of the spar.

Iruka came out to the sparing area and ushered the class back to the room before starting the last part of the graduation exam. One by one names were called for students to perform the three academy jutsu needed to pass.

"Naruto you're up," Iruka said smiling at Naruto while Mizuki silently hoped the boy would fail so his plan could take place. "Ok Naruto in order do the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin," Iruka said before motioning for Naruto to start. Naruto performed the henge and kawarimi without fail, but when he had to perform the bunshin he stopped and asked, "Iruka-sensei does it matter what type of bunshin I do?"

Mizuki answered before Iruka could open his mouth hoping to trick the boy, "Yes it does matter because it's one of the academy requirements that you are able to do a basic bunshin." Iruka shook his head while chuckling.

"Mizuki it's only necessary that he is able to make a clone. There are no specifications on what kind he makes. Go ahead Naruto." Iruka stated while waiting for Naruto to continue."Alright then, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu,"** Naruto called out as three copies of himself appeared in a puff of smoke.

"congratulations Naruto you pass. Remember to come back in two weeks for team assignment." Iruka said while handing naruto his hitai-ate.

 **Well, we'll stop it here for today enjoy the** **holiday's everyone. Be sure to review and let me know what you think so far, and if you want to see anything special in the story let me know. There will be a poll on what to name Naruto's kenjutsu syle on my profile.**

 **DDCD out**


	3. Team selections

chapter 3

 **DDCD: DDCD here with another chapter of Shinigami's Champion. I hope you guys and girls are enjoying the story so far. Also today we have a special guest. My personal favorite character CHOJI AKIMICHI!**

 **Choji: Hey guys how's it goin'? *eating chips***

 **DDCD: So Choji how do you like the story so far?**

 **Choji: Well, it's coming along nicely and from what I see the next chapter is going to be done by tomorrow night. I heard you're going to include team seven's first mission, is that true?**

 **DDCD: Damn straight. Now on with the story! Choji take it away!**

 **Choji Dark Dragon of Chaos and Death owns nothing of Naruto of Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

Naruto smiled happily with his new hitai-ate tied to his head as he walked to Ichiraku's for a bowl of his favorite ramen.

Naruto felt proud of himself and although he was sure he could pass the exam, there was the possibility he would have to perform the academy's normal **Bunshin no Jutsu**.

'Well, that went very well didn't it?' Naruto thought to his tenant. ' **I have to agree on that naruto-kun, however, be careful. I feel something strange in the air tonight.** ' Kyu stated cautiously. Heeding the warning Naruto paid a bit more attention to his surroundings.

Arriving at Ichiraku's Naruto sat down before ordering. "Oi, Old man get me a large bowl of the usual," Naruto called out to the older chef.

"Welcome back Naruto, I take it you passed the exam today?" Teuchi Ichiraku greeted his favorite customer.

"You bet, just you wait for it old man. Give me a few years and I'll be Hokage in no time." Naruto puffed his chest out in pride before he noticed his teacher Mizuki walking be with a contemplative look on the bluenette's face.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei, what's wrong? It looks like your thinking really hard about something." Naruto remarked trying to get his teacher to brighten up.

Mizuki saw the chance to possibly have his plan to take place and replied, "Well Naruto I'm trying to figure out which one of you new graduates to give an extra credit assignment. Say, would you be interested?"

Naruto not having much to do nodded his head before inhaling his ramen, paying his bill, and running off with Mizuki.

* * *

-Naruto's apartment/ twenty minutes later-

"Kaa-chan I'm back. Also, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan will be here soon." Naruto announced before walking to the bathrooms he could shower before the upcoming events.

As Naruto stepped out of the shower he looked in the mirror and peered into a strange sight. Sitting next to his close was Shinako patiently waiting. "Shinako-chan what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

" **Well Naruto you've come a long way, and I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement. after all, it has been almost a year since our last conversation.** " Shinako stated with a smirk giving the blonde boy a once over.

"Of course not Shinako-chan. When do we start training?" Naruto asked excitement shining through his eyes. " **We'll start soon enough. Before we can start a ritual will have to take place, but it seems that your guests have arrived until next time Naruto-Kun.** " Shinako departed never noticing the suffix she added to Naruto's name.

Quickly getting dressed Naruto emerged from the bathroom, and made his to the kitchen were the three most important women in his life were gathered.

"Kaa-chan I think dinner will have to wait. Something big is going to happen, and I plan to put a stop to it." Naruto commented after greeting his best friends." what do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Ino spoke before anyone else.

"Mizuki-sensei is up to something. He wants me to sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll," Naruto responded. "For now I'll play along with him. I need to get to his actual motives. He said it was for 'extra-credit', but what kind of assignment is stealing the Forbidden Scroll?" Naruto sighed and headed to the window.

"Naru-Kun, do you think we should come with you? I mean what if Mizuki has accomplices?" Kushina asked concerned for her son's safety. "I'll be fine Kaa-chan. I'll be back before you know it." Naruto declared before jumping to the next building heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"W-We should s-still go after N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata spoke up breaking the unnerving silence that filled the room. Nothing else was said as the three kunoichis dashed towards the Hokage Tower.

As Naruto arrived at the Hokage Tower he stopped to look around and formulate his game plan. ' _Kyu-chan how do you think we should do this_?' Naruto asked his furry tenant. ' **That window on the third floor looks like it's open. That's your entry point, and you know what to do after that.** ' Kyu replied with a slight nod of her head, not that Naruto could see it anyway.

With his plan set Naruto scaled the side of the building, and climbed through the open window. Checking to make sure there was no one in the room Naruto silently dropped to the floor before making his way to the Hokage's office.

Quickly looking for and grabbing the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto made his escape dashing for the location Mizuki indicated as the meeting spot.

* * *

Naruto didn't take notice of the three shadowy figures following him into the forest. Naruto slowed down seeing the small shack Mizuki told him to wait until he arrived earlier.

"Might as well see what makes this thing so important," Naruto said opening the large scroll. "Let's see. The **Bunshin Bakuha(Exploding Clone)** , that may be useful." Naruto commented while writing the seals required for the justu.

Hearing someone coming towards him Naruto closed the scroll and turned around just as Iruka burst through the trees. "Hey Iruka-sensei, how's it going?" The blonde cheerily asked the older male. "Naruto what were you thinking stealing the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower!?" Iruka yelled neither of the two noticing three pairs of eyes watching them from the tree-line.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I could steal the scroll, and bring it here I would be promoted to a special genin," Naruto stated.

' _So Mizuki put him up to this. If he did then where is he? It's been almost two hours since the scroll was reported missing._ ' Iruka thought to himself.

Before Iruka could finish his train of thought the should of something cutting through the air penetrated his ears.

Thinking quickly Iruka pushed Naruto to the ground with his own body just as a large Fuma shuriken passed over their heads.

"So you found out about my little plan Iruka? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Both you and the demon-brat will die here today, and I'll have the scroll to get me into the good grace of Orochimaru-Sama." Mizuki said with a maniacal laugh.

In the trees, Hinata and Ino looked on in confusion.

' _What does Mizuki-sensei mean by a demon?_ ' was a shared thought. Kushina gritted her teeth wanting to attack the man but held herself back since she knew Naruto would want to test waited to see what else Mizuki would say, but seeing he was more focused on laughing decided to ask a question.

"What do you mean demon-brat? I'm not a demon." Naruto said getting Mizuki's attention. "Oh yes how could I forget the law the Third put in place. You see Naruto ten years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village, but the Fourth couldn't kill it. Instead, he sealed it into a baby. That baby was you Naruto! You're the Kyuubi Naruto!" Mizuki cackled ignoring Iruka's attempts to get him to keep his mouth shut.

While the information didn't faze Naruto it did have an effect on two of the kunoichi that hid in the trees. ' _Naruto's a demon_? _There's no way he could be a demon. Demons can't have feelings right_?' Both Ino and Hinata thought to themselves unsure about the new information. Kushina saw the two younger girls shifting uncomfortably and placed a hand on their shoulders in a show of support. "I'll explain it all later. For now, just trust Naruto," the red-head spoke softly to the younger girls.

On the battlefield, Naruto and Iruka were dodging the shuriken that Mizuki had thrown in hopes of catching the two off guard.

"I already knew about the Kyuubi long before now Mizuki. It wasn't Kyu-chan's fault she attacked the village she was controlled at the time." Naruto shouted at Mizuki making the man falter.

"See Iruka the demon has taken over the boy's mind feeding him lies," Mizuki said to Iruka hoping to make the brown-haired man turn on his student. Mizuki would have continued talking, but he was cut off by Naruto's fist slamming into his face.

"The Kyuubi may be a demon, but I know Naruto better than that. I may have resented him at first, but he's grown on me and showed me that there's no way he could be the demon that attacked the village!" Iruka yelled stunning Naruto before he refocused.

Forming a cross with the index and middle fingers of his hands Naruto called out, " **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Multiple copies of our blonde hero converged on Mizuki to pummel the chunin, or at least they would have if he didn't rapidly dispel the clones.

Seeing his clones being rapidly dispelled naruto knew he had to act fast. ' _Damn I guess I have to use it now_ ,' Naruto thought before forming handsigns and calling out " **Bunshin Bakuha**!" All at once the remaining clones expanded and exploded leaving a bleeding Mizuki laying in the ruined landscape.

Picking up the traitorous chunin Iruka turned to Naruto. "Well, Naruto we have to go to Hokage-Sama. Are you ready?" Iruka asked the younger boy who nodded and followed Iruka out of the forest.

* * *

"Kushina-chan is it true? Is Naruto-Kun really the Kyuubi?" Ino spoke for both herself and Hinata. The two newly minted genin sat in front of Kushina after returning to Naruto's apartment. "No, Naruto is not the Kyuubi. the fox is sealed into Naruto, but they are two separate entities." Kushina clarified walking to the table with a scroll and kunai. "What are these two objects?" Kushina asked.

"A scroll and a k-kunai, but what does this have to do with N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata questioned voicing the mutual thought shared with Ino. Kushina sealed the kunai into the scroll before continuing.

"Now is this a kunai or a scroll?" Kushina focused on the looks of realization that crossed both of the younger women's faces. "It's still an s-scroll even though the kunai is sealed within it. S-So Naruto-Kun isn't the K-Kyuubi, it's just sealed inside of him." Hinata concluded.

Kushina nodded her head before saying, "Now that you know this you have to understand that it is still an SS-rank secret and is punishable by death if you tell anyone else about this. The Third put the law in place in hopes that Naruto could have a slightly normal life. Naru-kun will need your support with this even if he doesn't say it. so what will you two do?" Ino and Hinata exchanged looks with each other and turned to Kushina.

"We'll do our best to support Naruto-Kun," both girls exclaimed in unison causing Kushina to smile. Unknown to the younger woman Naruto had already returned to the apartment in the middle of the sensed the boy's return, but said nothing instead, looking towards the hallway where he stood. "Now, you two girls head home. Naruto will you walk them home please?" Kushina alerted the other occupants that Naruto had returned.

"But Kaa-chan we haven't even had dinner yet," Naruto whined. "I agree Kushina-chan we did come to celebrate our passing of the genin exams. I'm sure my parents would be ok with me staying the night if it's not troubling you," Ino smiled brightly while flashing puppy eyes to the Uzumaki matriarch. However, Hinata sulked in the corner knowing she wouldn't be allowed the same luxury as Ino. While Hinata's father Hiashi tolerated Naruto because of the wonders the boy did for her confidence, the Hyuga clan head still held a form of resentment for anyone who wasn't a Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the Hyuga's way of thinking. "O-Oh it's nothing N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata tried to wave the blonde's attention away from her in hope that it wouldn't affect the mood in the apartment. "Well I guess it's alright with me, but it is up to Naru-kun since you are his guests," Kushina snickered at seeing Ino's hopeful eyes turn towards the only other blonde in the room. "Pleeeeaseeee Na-Ru-To-Kun," Ino drawled out each syllable of Naruto's name making the boy shiver slightly.

Naruto sighed in defeat before nodding his head that Ino could stay for the night before turning to Hinata who had a large rain cloud above her head. "Well, I guess we should get you home before Hiashi gets upset." Naruto sighed. Besides Hinata, it seemed that everyone in the Hyuga clan had a stick up their asses, and Naruto couldn't for the life of him figure out a way to get around it. The Hyuga who seemed to be the most unreasonable was a close tie between Hiashi and his nephew, Neji Hyuga. "Sure Naruto-Kun," Hinata said following Naruto out the door with an even bigger rain cloud hovering above her head.

"So Ino, when are you going to tell him?" Kushina suddenly asked confusing the girl in question. "W-Whatever do you mean Kushina-chan," Ino fumbled over her wording trying her best to look innocent. Ino knew the older woman was asking about the feeling she harbored for Naruto, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the boy because she knew Hinata felt the same for the object of her desire. "I'm a mother Ino. There isn't much that can be hidden from me. Now again I ask. When are you going to tell him?" Kushina pressed on trying to get the girl to spill her inner secrets. Seeing no way around the conversation Ino grumbled before she answered.

"I would tell him, but it would be completely unfair to Hinata-chan. I don't want this to come between our friendship," Ino looked off into space deep in thought. Turning to make a quick dinner of rice, salmon, and vegetables Kushina let the girl think knowing they would continue later. ' _If only she knew how Naruto felt about them both._ ' Kushina thought to herself.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata took to the rooftops towards the Hyuga compound. "Naruto-Kun, can I ask you something?" Hinata suddenly asked while stopping on top of a random building. "You just did," Naruto said in a teasing tone with a grin plastered on his face making Hinata sweatdrop. " **You know you can be very dense at times Naruto-Kun** ," Kyu said while laying in the open field that Naruto changed the mindscape to on her request. ' _Oi, I'm not that dense...am I?_ ' Naruto asked himself before cutting the connection and focusing on Hinata. "Sure Hinata-chan you can ask me anything," the blonde said giving the girl his full attention.

"Ano... w-what are your f-feelings towards me?" Hinata asked her voice just barely audible. Tilting his head to the side Naruto looked intently at the girl before him. Grateful that Kyu chooses this time to keep silent Naruto smiled at Hinata. ' _I wondered when she or Ino would make their move_ ,' the blonde thought before deciding to tease the girl a little. "Well, I feel... I don't know how I feel I've always leaned more towards actions than words," Naruto stated with a smile before taking a step towards Hinata noticing the blush creeping its way up to her face. "Oi, are you sick? Your face is all red Hinata-chan." the blonde said pressing his hand against her forehead which caused the girl to panic and faint.

'I guess I went a little overboard, eh Kyu-chan?' Naruto reached out to the entity within himself. 'You should have known this would happen the girl has always had this problem whenever you tease her. Just hurry and take her home I'm going to sleep,' Kyu responded and closed her eyes after Naruto hoisted the Hyuga heiress onto his back. Arriving at the Hyuga compound shortly after the incident that caused Hinata to faint Naruto knock and waited for one of the guards to come before handing Hinata over. Luckily for Naruto the guard that came to answer was generally nice to the boy on several occasions, or else he'd be questioned on what he was doing with the unconscious heiress.

Naruto swiftly bowed and left to return back to his home. Climbing through an open window Naruto was struck by a pan resulting in a large bump forming on top of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to use the door Sochi?" Kushina glared at the cowering boy. "Sorry, Kaa-chan. I'll remember next time. It's not like I enjoy getting hit with a pan by a crazy lady anyway." Naruto said the last part lowly hoping Kushina wouldn't hear it. Unfortunately for him the older Uzumaki did and proceeded to chase the boy around with the pan yelling curses and asking 'Who's a crazy lady!?'

Ino giggled as she watched the scene unfold, and Naruto begged her to help him. Once the mother and son calmed down they sat at the table to eat. Dinner was a silent affair, but after the conversation turned to who slept where. Naruto had recently bought a futon for when he had a guest and volunteered to use it. However, Kushina was working on a plan to get Ino or Naruto to confess to the other. Taking the futon from Naruto's hands Kushina proposed they all just share the larger bed, and the thought of sharing the bed with two women left Naruto a babbling mess. "K-Kaa-chan y-you can't b-be serious r-right?" Naruto asked nervously to which his mother nodded her head and dragged him onto the bed.

* * *

Kushina's plan quickly fell apart when Naruto fainted from embarrassment and retreated into his mindscape. "Damn why does Kaa-chan have to tease me so much," Naruto said to himself before turning to Kyu who was snickering. "Why are you laughing? You find this funny don't you?" Naruto fired off questions as he stalked towards Kyu with his hair shadowing his eyes. Before Kyu could react Naruto pounced on her form before tickling her sides. "Ahhhh s-stop N-Naruto-Kun!" Kyu yelled in between laughs and tried to push the Blonde off of her body. After a while, Naruto removed himself from Kyu and grinned.

"That'll teach you to laugh at my pain dattebayo." Naruto turned around not noticing Kyu standing up slowly with a menacing look on her face. "Oh Na-Ru-To I believe you have forgotten just how ticklish you are yourself," Kyu stated before making her moving and leaping at the boy. The two continued to go back and forth tickling each other until they eventually fell asleep entangled in the arms of the other.

* * *

/Team assignment day/

All the genin who passed the exam were gathered in their old homeroom class in the academy as were Iruka's instructions. Ino and Hinata conversed while Naruto sat wonder who he'd be paired with. 'Kami anyone but Sakura. I'll take Sasuke-teme before I'd take Sakura.' Naruto silently prayed to himself and any god that would listen.

Just as he focused on his surroundings again Naruto noticed Ino and Hinata staring at him with blushes lightly covering their faces. Iruka walked into the class and after getting the genin's attention began a speech about what it meant to be a shinobi for the village and how proud he was to have taught them all. Naruto tuned it out until Iruka started to name off the teams.

"Team one will consist of (A/N: Teams 1-6 aren't important so I'll skip them. Back to the story!) Team seven will be Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and...Naruto Uzumaki. Your jonin sensei will be Kutenai Yuhi." Iruka said and was going to continue until Naruto burst from his seat thanking the gods for granting him his wish which confused everyone. clearing his throat Iruka continued, "Team eight will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and... Shino Aburame. Your join sensei is Kakashi Hatake " Iruka was once again interrupted by Sakura yelling "Love rules over all!"

The constant interruptions made a vein pulse on the back of Iruka's head, but he simply sighed and named the other teams. "Team nine is still in rotation. So team ten will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. Jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi. You are free for lunch but be back before two o'clock when your jonin sensei will come to get you. Once again it's been an honor to teach you all. Go far in this world and remember that the Will of Fire burns brightly within each of you!" With that statement, Iruka left the room along with many of the turned to his teammates, and as if they could read his mind they spoke, "Yes Naruto we can go get some Ichiraku."


	4. Author's Notes

Hey guys, DDCD here. I'm currently experiencing massive writer's block, and fear I won't be able to move past it in time for my next upload date. *sigh* Hopefully the next chapter will be completely finished before then, but I'm not really counting on it. Thanks for your continued support, really it means a lot to me.

Also to answer a few questions I know you guys have asked, or are probably wondering about.

* * *

The harem will absolutely consist of:

Kushina Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Anko Matarashi

Tsunade Senju

The harem is subject to change with me adding more women for our favorite blonde knucklehead.

* * *

Will Naruto undergo a transformation?

Yes he will and its coming very soon! It's because of this transformation that I'm stuck where I am. However, I shall not disappoint my loyal readers and push myself to finish this for you guys and girls!

* * *

Why did I make the teams the way I did?

Well I want Ino, Hinata, and Naruto to be very prominent in the story. Choji, and Shika shall always be teamed up and Shino filled in for where the cannon Ino would. How can you not like Shino? He's fucking awesome! *Clears throat* Anyway back on topic. Sakura is still the smartest with Sasuke being the Rookie of the Year. Kiba is behind Naruto in terms of grades in the academy.

WellI think that's all for now.

Until next time,

DDCD out *disappears in a swirl of fire and lightning*


	5. The Genin Test

**Hey guys, DDCD here again. I'm so deeply sorry for the wait and length of this short chapter. My computer deleted all my notes and ideas for the chapter including what I already had written. *sigh* However I still put this together for you guys. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Team seven walked towards Ichiraku's with smiles on their faces. "So how do you Kurenai-sensei will be like?" Ino asked looking around to her teammates as they sat down.

Hinata was the first to answer. "I-I've met Kurenai before. She's very cold towards men, so I don't know h-how she'll treat N-Naruto-kun. Can I have a m-miso ramen Teuchi-san Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head.

"She'll have to at least give me a chance because I'm on the team. Hopefully I can get form a bond with her," Naruto said after ordering a large a large miso ramen. Ino simply nodded her head in agreement while ordering a seafood ramen.

"Well, at least you have some good friends on team Naruto. Here's your food. Ayame! Our favorite blonde is back with friends!" Teuchi yelled out to his daughter who was in the back of the shop restocking.

The sounds of pots and pans clinking together resounded from the small shop as ayame rushed out to greet the genin. "Hello Naruto-kun. This is your team I assume," ayame turned towards the two younger women with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Yeah Ayame-chan these are my teammates Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. We need to get back to the academy before 2 o'clock so we can meet our jonin sensei!" The hyper active blonde explained introducing his companions, never noticing the look in the cook's eyes.

"Oh you have such cute girls on you team, how ever will you keep your hands to yourself Naru-kun?" Ayame teased making the three genin blush."He doesn't have to keep his hands of me," Ino said in a low whisper not paying attention to Naruto's ear twitching at the words with his blush deepening.

'Oh what do you know naru-kun you have five women after you.' Kyu said from inside Naruto's head as he recovered from the embarrassment. 'What are the other three? I only Know about Hinata and Ino.' Naruto questioned himself before noticing the time.

"Well girls we should hurry and head back it's almost 2. Thanks for the food Ayame-chan! You too old man!" The blonde shouted as he walked away with his team in step. "Come back soon Naruto-kun," the chefs yelled back.

Taking to the rooftops Naruto lead his companions to the academy, unaware of the conversation the two girls were having.

"You saw the look too right Hinata?" Ino asked the blue-haired teen. "Y-yes, there was j-jealousy in her eyes." Hinata replied. Landing in front of the academy the trio quickly made their way to class and sat down as other genin filed into the room.

* * *

Kiba upon spotting the blonde sitting next to hinata growled before stomping over to the group. "Just because hinata's on your team doesn't mean anything dead-last. Hinata is mine," Kiba growled out glaring at Naruto.

Nothing was said for a few seconds before the room's temperature dropped several degrees and filled with killer intent. Multiple of genin paled and shook from the pressure however the one genin that was not affected was Naruto as he was the source.

"Care to repeat that mutt? I almost sounded like you tried to say Hinata was your's as if you had a claim to her." Naruto spoke with a edge to his voice as he challenged Kiba.

"T-That's right. Hinata is my mate, and she's only around you because she feels bad for you. After all who would want to be your friend? You're an orphan i bet your dad was a traitor and your mother was a common whor-" Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence curtesy of Naruto's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Say what you will of me, but you will not insult my mother or my father. You have no claim on Hinata whatsoever. She doesn't appreciate your advances, and next time you try to come for her it won't be a fist that hits you." Naruto placed his hand on his tanto with a relaxed grip.

The class was in shock of what had transpired. "Come on Naruto-kun Kurenai-sensei is here." Ino whispered to him snapping him from his trance. "Hai Ino-chan. Let's go Hinata-chan." Naruto spun on his heels and walked to the door and waited for his friends to exit before leaving the room.

Once all three genin were in the hallway they turned to their new team leader. Kurenai had black hair, deep red eyes, an hourglass figure with a modest bust. She wore a dress made of bandages with black skintight shorts underneath.

"So you all must be Ino, Hinata and Naruto. I must say that was a impressive display in there Naruto. I hope it wasn't a one time thing, and you aren't a pig like every man. That's asking a bit much though," Kurenai glared into the boy's eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto asked unsure on what to do. Sighing Kurenai shook her head 'He's just as clueless as any other male. Why couldn't I get a full kunoichi team? At least the kunoichi I was assigned look promising, and I have Hinata-chan so that's a plus.' Kurenai thought looking at the teens in front of her.

* * *

"Alright follow me. We're going to training ground eight." With that said the red-eyed female began to walk away with her team in tow. Training ground eight looked like almost any other training area. A small stream running along the edge with a sandy shore, low cut grass, and three wooden training posts in the lined up near the far side. The entire area was surrounded by chain link fence.

"First, let's get introduction out of the way then we'll do your genin test," Kurenai started as the three teens stood before her. "Eh, but sensei didn't we already take the genin test?" Ino asked tilting her head.

"Ino what we took was a way of weeding out the genin hopefuls from the ones who would never make the cut. The jonin leaders will administer the real test to see if we really become genin," Naruto answered before looking back towards Kurenai trying to assess her skills.

"So you know the secret of the genin test I see. Anyways, let's get onto the introductions. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. I'll start," the older woman paused to make sure the teens understood.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like my friends Anko, Hana, and Yaugo. I dislike males especially rapists, people who look down on women, and people who doubt genjutsu can be a valuable skill. I enjoy being with my friends, making new genjutsu, and training. My goal is to be the greatest genjutsu specialist I can be," she finished with a glare directed at Naruto he didn't miss.

"Hinata why don't you go next Hinata-chan?" Blushing because of the sudden shift in attention towards her Hinata stumbled over her words. "M-My name is Hinata H-Hyuga. I l-like N-Naruto-kun, Ino, a-and cinnamon buns. I-I dislike people w-who hate people for things t-they can't control, and think being k-kind is a weakness. I-I enjoy being around I-Ino, and Naruto-kun, flower pressing, and e-eating cinnamon buns. My g-goals are to become a strong k-kunoichi, make my f-father proud, and marry the m-man I l-love." Hinata finished poking her index fingers together nervously.

"Good job Hinata, next up is you." kurenai smiled at Ino. The blonde female beamed before starting her introduction, "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like pork ramen, training, and Hinata. I love flower arranging and Naruto-kun. I dislike people who think women are weak, and hate others for what they cannot control. My dream is to marry the person i love and have a wonderful family, and become a exceptional kunoichi." Ino throws a smile in Naruto's direction and turns back to the black-haired woman.

"Well since I'm sure its my turn my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, and learning new jutsu. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make ramen, people who judge others, and hate others for what is out of their control. I enjoy training in fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and being around Hinata and Ino. My dream is to be the hokage, and to have a big family with a lot of friends." Naruto smiles brightly and turns is head to the sky thinking to himself. 'Though I'm not sure how long being hokage will be my goal. Would i really want to lead such ignorant people?'

Turning his attention to his leader Naruto listens closely to thegenjutsu mistress. "Well now that introductions are out of the way lets get on to business. All you have to do to passis land ten solid hits on me. You have five hours. do you understand," the question was met with determined eyes and affirmative nods.

* * *

"Begin NOW!" as the words left kurenai's mouth all three of the genin disappeared into the trees. Naruto thought on how to plan his attack. He knew he'd need help in order to even get a few hits to land. Kurenai was a jonin for a reason after the way she talked about genjutsu he assumed it was her primary form of combat, and something he couldn't directly defend against.

Hinata was hidden in a bush a few meters away from Naruto byakugan blazing as she studied her teacher and watched her teammates movements. she could see Naruto in the tree to her left, and Ino behind a fallen tree to her right. Not really confident in her abilities she waited for her teammates to take charge so she could provide support.

Ino was thinking to herself how she could get to the older woman who was just casually standing in the same spot. 'No way she's too relaxed. she has something planned.' The platinum blonde almost jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. turning quickly she came face to face with Naruto, their lips a few inches from each other.

Blushing deeply Ino asked " W-What are you doing Naruto? Do you have a p-plan?" nodding Naruto pointed in behind him farther into the forest to a vantage point where Hinata stood waiting. Both genin went to join their third member and quickly went over Naruto's plan while he made twenty cloned who hanged into shuriken and kunai.

In the clearing Kurenai was standing patiently. It had been half an hour since her team disappeared and she was impressed with how well they hid themselves. The sound of a object cutting through the air reached he jonin's ears prompting her to jump backwards to the training posts.

Three a shadow appeared behind the woman causing her to turn to the sight of Hinata flying towards her posed to strike. Dodging to the right kurenai flashed through handsets.

"Magen: Narakumi no jutsu!" Hinata's body dropped to the ground but disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Nice try Kurenai-sensei! Now try this!" Thirty blonde clones ran from the trees towards the lone jonin attempting to over power the woman.

The Genjutsu mistress made short work of the clones while keeping he eyes peeled for any sneak attacks from the forest. 'I have to admit if this was Naruto's idea then he is smart. Trying to assess my skill and patterns with clones. Well Let's see how this pans out'

Seeing an opening Naruto began going through handsigns. "Now girls!" At the command Hinata and Ino both threw an array of shuriken shortly before Naruto relased his technique. "Futon: Daitoppa!"

Sending a large gust of wind to speed the shuriken along hoping to catch Kurenai off guard the genin smiled.

After watching the red-eyed woman dodge the shuriken transformed to reveal copies of Naruto who after interlacing themselves angled to attack the jonin.

The clones were distracting and quickly annoying Kurenai as she had her back turned to the real team seven.

Sensing the moment of victory within reach the three genin rushed from cover and working in tandem with one another and the clones quickly began to wear down on the jonin.

Kurenai didn't have time to escape, as various thrown and discarded shuriken and kunai from around the field popped to show themselves to be clones of a certain blonde.

Slowly one by one Kurenai felt herself taking blows in between each of her counters, dodges, and blocks.

"Ten!" the genin exclaimed together as they counted the hits connected just before the timer went off. Breathing just slightly heavier than usual Kurenai smiled at the teenagers sprawled on the ground.

"We... did it. Good job... girls." Naruto panted. Looking Kurenai in the eyes after sitting up Naruto flashed his foxy grin not noticing the smile on her face.

'Maybe this boy is different from the rest..' Kurenai thought to herself. "Congratulations team seven you passed the test with outstanding teamwork. Meet back here tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp for training well begin missions at noon."

Kurenai walked away heading to the Hokage tower to give her team's report. As she walked Kurenai was deep in thought.

'What is it about that boy that makes him so... charming?' Kurenai asked herself with a slight blush before shaking her head and schooling her features. She did have an appearance to keep up after all.

* * *

 **That wraps up this chapter. See you next time, hopefully without the extended wait. DDCD out.**


End file.
